Décès alternatif
by Goopil
Summary: [SPOILER CHAPITRE 334 - 335] - Non, c'est pas une deathfic - Gruvia, OneShot. Les dragons sont vaincus, Fairy Tail s'en retourne à la taverne pour un repos bien mérité. Mais Juvia n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle revoit la mort de Grey en boucle, et culpabilise, même si elle sait parfaitement qu'il est vivant.


**Décès alternatif**

**Genre :** Romance

**Couple :** Juvia et Grey.

**Nombre de chapitres : **One Shot.

**Passages pornographiques présents ? **Nope.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

_J'ai découvert Fairy Tail il y a peu de temps et je suis tombée amoureuse de Juvia. À tel point que je n'ai jamais été aussi inspirée pour écrire des fictions à son sujet et sur sa romance avec Grey. J'en veux pour preuve que j'ai écrit cette fic d'un seul trait (fait drôlement rare chez moi). Étonnamment, donc, ma première fanfiction en ligne sera une fanfiction de Fairy Tail, alors que j'ai des fanfic de Gundam Wing, One Piece, Harry Potter et Naruto qui attendent depuis près d'un an maintenant que je les termine et que je les mette en ligne. Enfin bref. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture._

OoO

Les dragons avaient enfin disparu. Ils étaient sauvés. Tous. Les membres de Fairy Tail comme ceux des autres guildes avaient laissé exploser leur joie, se retrouvant, se serrant les uns les autres dans les bras accompagnant leurs embrassades de rires rendus nerveux par la tension que chacun relâchaient d'un seul coup.

Erza avait attrapé Natsu et l'avait enlacé dans une étreinte musclée que son armure avait rendu douloureuse, tandis que Lucy riait aux éclats. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avait sourit et murmuré « tu deviens de plus en plus fort, Natsu, je suis fière de toi. » Le mage de feu avait alors laissé un rictus mêlé de joie et de douleur traverser son visage avant de s'enquérir joyeusement de l'état de ses nakamas, voulant au plus vite faire disparaître la pointe d'inquiétude qu'il tentait de faire taire : tout le monde était vivant, au moins ?

Petit à petit, une fois les inquiétudes effacées, les proches rassurés, la fatigue se fit sentir. Personne ne se souvint vraiment qui proposa en premier de rentrer à la taverne qui leur avait été prêtée à l'occasion des jeux, mais ils s'y dirigèrent-ils tous plus ou moins en même temps sans y réfléchir. Après tout, ils avaient beau être les grands mages de Fairy Tail, la guilde enfin reconnue pour être la plus puissante, ils n'en restaient pas moins des humains. Autrement dit, ils étaient épuisés, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient besoin de soins, quand bien même leurs blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, elles étaient quand-même douloureuses.

Toute à leur joie, ils s'étaient chacun laissés tombés qui sur les lits, les tables, les chaises et finalement, la taverne avait peu à peu sombré dans un silence confortable troublé seulement par quelques ronflements et murmures ensommeillés. Seule Juvia était parfaitement éveillée, assise sur un petit banc placé à côté de la porte de la taverne, dans la rue déserte sur laquelle elle donnait. La nuit était encore imprégnée de l'odeur des combats qui s'étaient déroulés seulement quelques heures plus tôt, et un vent frais emportait avec lui la poussière des débris des ruines qu'avaient laissés les dragons -ou les combattants, impossible à dire-. La mage d'eau soupira.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les luttes, d'abord contre les mages des autres guildes, puis contre les dragons, avaient pourtant été éreintantes. Seulement, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, les horribles images de leur affrontement revenaient se coller à sa rétine. C'était complètement idiot, elle le savait, Grey était bien vivant et dormait à l'étage au dessus, sans doute en compagnie de Natsu et d'autres membres de la guilde, mais ces visions cauchemardesques n'arrêtaient pas de la hanter depuis qu'elle les avait vues.

Qu'étaient-elles au juste, d'ailleurs ? Grey, Lyon et Sherry les avaient vues aussi, ce n'étaient donc pas des hallucinations. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être une prémonition -de toute façon, elle n'avait pas ce genre de don-, ni même un rêve. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Juvia savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était la réalité. Pourtant, si tel était le cas, alors Grey aurait dû être mort. Or, il était vivant. C'était comme si elle avait deux souvenirs d'un même moment et que -dieu merci- celui dans lequel Grey s'en était sorti avait pris le dessus.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas la femme pluie de se morfondre. Car si, par elle ne savait quel miracle, Grey avait survécu à ces horreurs, il n'en restait pas moins que dans une sorte d'univers alternatif, il était mort sous ses yeux, en tentant de la sauver. Dans un autre univers, en bref, Grey était mort par sa faute. Parce qu'elle avait fait la folle au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris son rôle de mage au sérieux. Elle sera les poings avec rage. C'était elle qui aurait dû mourir, même « pour de faux ». C'était elle qui aurait dû protéger Grey, elle se l'était promis après tout, d'être celle qui lui viendrait en aide quand il serait en difficulté, qui l'épaulerait dans les moments de doutes... Elle n'avait certainement pas imaginé être celle qui causerait sa mort.

… Même s'il était vivant.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle se sentait perdue. Perdue de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui n'avait plus d'incidence sur son présent à elle. Elle ne savait plus bien si elle devait être heureuse ou abattue. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Et en même temps, une colère sourde grondait en elle. Contre son incompréhension, contre son incapacité. Elle s'en voulait. Et elle s'en voulait de s'en vouloir. C'était sans fin.

Et tellement ridicule. Elle voulait revenir à cette époque ou elle ne ressentait rien. Ou elle était la terrible femme pluie, membre des quatre éléments de Phantom Lord. Elle voulait recouvrir son flegme et sa froideur qui lui conféraient une capacité au combat que peu de gens, à Fairy Tail, lui connaissaient. Mais, songea-t-elle en posant sa tête contre la pierre froide du mur auquel elle était adossée, était-elle prête à retomber dans ce marasme froid de sentiments négatifs qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était membre de son ancienne guilde ? Certes, à cette époque elle était forte -et surtout sans pitié-, mais elle était aussi seule. Terriblement seule.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était bien elle, ça, de voir tout en blanc ou tout en noir. Sans pour autant revenir à cette femme esseulée et apathique, ne pouvait-elle pas redevenir sérieuse ? En entrant à Fairy Tail, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu insouciant de ses camarades qui consistait à ne rien prendre au sérieux. Mais si cette insouciance devait la pousser à risquer à nouveau de perdre des gens auxquels elle tenait, elle refusait de s'y laisser aller. Du moins, pas complètement. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un équilibre, un moyen de devenir plus forte tout en apprenant à rire, même dans les moments difficiles. Mais jamais pour fuir. Toujours pour se donner du courage. À elle. À la guilde. À Grey.

Ça allait être dur, très dur. Mais, songea-t-elle en serrant les poings à nouveaux, elle y arriverait. Elle s'entraînerait. Tant son mental, que son physique ou que sa magie. Afin de ne plus jamais revivre... Ça.

Ça.

Un frisson la parcouru, et tout à coup, toute la tension qu'elle avait gardée en elle lâcha. Le soulagement d'avoir trouvé une réponse, peut-être, aussi infime soit-elle. Et sans qu'elle ne contrôle plus rien, les larmes coulèrent, abondantes, roulant sur ses joues, s'écrasant sur ses mains tremblantes, serrées sur sa robe bleue nuit. Elle n'était qu'une idiote. Mais elle ne pouvait retenir ses sanglots.

oOo

Natsu hurla dans son sommeil quelques menaces incompréhensibles, réveillant le mage de glace en sursaut. Grey pesta. Cette sale torche humaine était invivable. Il lui avait collé une telle frousse qu'il allait mettre des heures à se rendormir. Or, il était épuisé. S'asseyant sur le rebord du lit avoisinant celui du Dragon Slayer, il se passa une main sur le visage. Un instant, il fut tenté par l'idée d'aller jeter un seau d'eau glacée à la tête de son rival pour se venger. Mais il se ravisa, il n'avait pas envie de réveiller les autres garçons dans le dortoir -miraculeusement encore endormis- et puis, Natsu en avait fait bien plus que lui -juste cette fois- lors de la lutte contre les dragons, il méritait amplement de se reposer.

Se levant en soupirant, il enfila son pantalon et attrapa son paquet de cigarette, puis descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune de la taverne. Il faisait encore nuit noire et seuls quelques rayons de lune filtraient par les fenêtres de la pièce, faisant se jouer au sol un théâtre silencieux de lumières et d'ombres. Grey se servit un verre d'eau et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres tout en cherchant son briquet dans sa poche. Le Master avait formellement interdit qu'on fume à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui leur avait été prêtée, mais pour l'heure, il s'en foutait. Personne ne viendrait lui faire les pieds à cette heure de la nuit et pour une cigarette... Au pire, il aérerait en retournant se coucher. … S'il retrouvait son foutu briquet !

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre pour apprécier la lumière lunaire tout en fouillant dans sa poche, son verre à la main, il entendit un bruit. Et il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas possible tout le monde dormait.

- Uuuh... h... Gn... Uhuhuuu... Snirfl. Uh... »

Des sanglots.

Le mage de glace jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à l'horloge au dessus de la porte. 2h24. Qui pouvait bien pleurer à l'entrée de la taverne de la guilde à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Ouvrant la porte presque avec nonchalance malgré sa curiosité, il plissa légèrement les yeux sous la lumière intense de la pleine lune... Avant de les agrandir avec surprise.

- Juvia ? »

- G... Grey-sama ! » S'exclama la mage d'eau en se levant d'un bond, surprise de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule. « V... Vous ne dormez pas ?! »

- Non... »

- Ah », sourit la mage aux cheveux bleus en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la manche, « Juvia non plus. Juvia trouve que c'est une belle nuit, alors elle ne dort pas. »

- Pourquoi tu pleurais, Juvia ? » demanda le jeune homme de manière un peu abrupte, ne se laissant pas duper par le faux sourire de la femme pluie.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Rien d'important. »

Grey serra les dents. Il ne savait pas très bien quel genre de sentiments il nourrissait à l'égard de Juvia, mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir d'une quelconque manière. Et qu'il aimait encore moins l'idée de la voir se taire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embêter, ce qui était manifestement le cas.

C'était une des choses qui l'exaspérait avec la femme pluie, il fallait qu'elle ne pense qu'à lui. Jamais à elle. Du moment où il l'avait rencontré jusqu'à cet instant, elle avait toujours agit en fonction de ce qu'elle supposait être ses goûts et ses préférences. Elle s'habillait pour lui, combattait pour lui, en un mot, vivait pour lui. C'était insupportable. Jamais il n'avait vu ni même voulu une telle dévotion à son égard.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. Puis fouilla sa poche à la recherche de ce foutu briquet.

- À mon avis, si tu pleurais, c'est que c'était important », fit-il en allumant un cigarette d'un air qu'il espérait désintéressé, « mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, dis-le franchement, je ne vais pas te mordre. »

- C'est-à-dire que... » commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux, « ce n'est pas que Juvia ne veut pas en parler, mais... C'est tellement... Grey-sama est vivant alors c'est stupide... Juvia... »

- C'est cette vision ? » l'interrompit-il.

- Grey-sama est mort pour me sauver » articula-t-elle faiblement.

- Non, je suis vivant. »

- Mais cette vision... »

- N'était qu'une vision. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais la réalité est là : je suis en vie. Tu n'as pas à te tourmenter pour une mort qui n'existe que dans nos souvenirs. »

- Juvia ne sait pas » fit-elle alors que ses yeux s'embuaient à nouveau, « c'était si réel... »

Le mage de glace souffla la fumée de sa cigarette avec impatience, et posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté du banc. Se retournant vers la jeune femme, il saisit sa main et la plaqua sur son torse, juste à côté de la marque de Fairy Tail.

- Je ne suis pas mort », insista-t-il sans lâcher la main de la femme pluie, « et quand bien même je le serais, ce ne serait pas ta faute, mais celle de ces foutus dragons et du taré qui les a fait revenir dans notre présent. »

Juvia ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Le rouge lui montait aux joues. Bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, Grey trouvait assez amusant et flatteur de voir l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. S'il était honnête, il devait même admettre qu'il n'avait pas agit de manière totalement innocente et désintéressée. L'idée d'émoustiller un peu la jeune femme lui plaisait. Et puis, c'était un excellent moyen de chasser les idées sombres qu'elle semblait ressasser depuis des heures.

- Tu n'as pas dormi du tout ? » demanda-t-il en lâchant la main de la mage d'eau avec un peu plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Non », répondit-elle après un instant d'hésitation, « Juvia réfléchissait ».

- Pas seulement à ma prétendue mort, rassure-moi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non », répondit-elle en affichant un regard déterminé qui surprit le mage de glace, « Juvia réfléchissait parce qu'elle voudrait changer. »

- Changer... ? »

- Oui », continua-t-elle, « Juvia voudrait devenir plus forte. Aussi forte qu'elle l'était à Phantom Lord. Non, plus forte même. Mais sans pour autant redevenir la femme froide et perdue qu'elle était. Juvia veut réapprendre à vivre pour elle, pour la guilde et... Et pour Grey-sama. »

Elle avait tout débité d'un coup, sans reprendre son souffle, rougissant à la fin de sa tirade et détournant les yeux. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais qu'elle voulait aussi vivre pour elle. Se trouver des passions. Battre des ennemis pour sa gloire et celle de la guilde. Elle voulait l'aimer mais ne pas faire dépendre son bonheur de la présence du mage de glace. Et elle voulait qu'il comprenne tout ça. Mais elle ne se sentait pas capable d'en dire plus. Pour la première fois, elle craignait que le brun ne montre que de l'indifférence face à ses sentiments, sa détermination. Et elle craignait que cette froideur ne tue sa résolution dans l'œuf.

Mais Grey ne se montra pas le moins du monde indifférent. Il affichait plutôt une mine surprise et... Et admirative ? Juvia n'en était pas sûre, mais... Peut-être...

Le brun laissa tomber sa cigarette qui venait de s'éteindre et l'écrasa du talon en enfournant ses mains dans ses poches et en baissant la tête, comme pour masquer son sourire.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, alors. » murmura-t-il, puis il reprit sur son ton habituel « en attendant, je propose qu'on aille dormir, on a besoin de repos. Surtout toi. »

Il tapota gentiment le front de la jeune femmes aux cheveux bleus en terminant sa phrase et se détourna.

Juvia eut un léger sourire, puis fronça les sourcils. Sa discussion avec le mage de glace l'avait laissée dans un tel état d'euphorie qu'elle ne sentait absolument pas le sommeil qui l'affectait. Grey venait juste de l'encourager. Grey s'était inquiété pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle voulait graver le souvenir de cette nuit minutieusement dans sa tête, en garder tous les détails, en savourer les paroles... Et si possible la faire durer encore un peu.

Mais le jeune homme s'avançait déjà vers la porte.

- Aaah, je suis fracassé. Ce crétin de Natsu m'a réveillé alors que je dormais comme un bébé. » fit-il en se massant l'épaule, « je crois que je vais dormir sur le canapé, j'ai la flemme de monter. »

- Mais Grey-sama va avoir froid... » commença la femme pluie avant de se souvenir qu'il était idiot de s'inquiéter de la rudesse du climat pour un mage de glace.

Mais ce dernier ne répondit rien. Il semblait considérer la question, comme s'il avait lui aussi oublié qu'il ne craignait pas les basses températures.

- Je suppose que je ne serai pas contre un peu de chaleur humaine », marmonna-t-il sans la regarder, une légère tâche rosée s'étalant sur la seule partie du visage que Juvia pouvait voir.

Cette dernière sourit.

- Grey-sama peut compter sur Juvia. » fit-elle en riant.

Le lendemain matin, les mages de Fairy Tail descendirent comme des furies -Natsu en tête- encore excité par les événements de la veille et maintenant bien assez reposé pour fêter dignement leur double victoire. Mais Mirajane leur intima de se taire. Parce que, avait-elle dit en dirigeant son regard vers le canapé, il y en avaient qui dormaient encore.

Natsu avait alors jeté un coup d'œil vers le coin de la pièce que la barmaid couvait d'un regard attendri et avait affiché un grand sourire devant un Grey endormi à la moue légèrement grognon allongé sur le dos et enlaçant d'un bras presque possessif une Juvia dont le sourire n'avait d'égal que la belle journée qui s'annonçait dehors.

Oui, vraiment, c'était une belle journée.

**Owari.**

_Voilàààà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce petit OneShot. J'envisage éventuellement de faire une suite (j'ai quelques idées), mais je ne suis encore sûre de rien. Est-ce que ça vous plairait ?_

_En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_

_Goopil._


End file.
